Retaliation
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After being out of action for four months due to injury, Dean Ambrose returns to WWE discovering incriminating evidence against him. Finding himself trapped with no one to turn to or trust, and the Authority one step ahead of him, Dean turns to his Shield brother Roman Reigns for help to uncover the Truth, as well as clues to his tortured past.
1. The Lone Hound of Justice

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be my first ever story on Dean Ambrose I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Lone Hound of Justice**

 **{Dean's POV}**

 _ **That night on Raw was pretty much mostly a blur. The only thing I remember from that night was hearing the crowd, and the aches and pains all over my body from the beatings of the Authority. I remember being dragged from the ring by J &J toward Seth Rollins who was standing by the Announcer table grinning an evil grin, with his eyes glowing mischeviously. I tried to keep my vision from wavering as he pulled back a black curtain to reveal a pile of grey cinder blocks. Great. I thought trying to fight off J&J. Can't get any worse then this. Where's Roman when I need him? "Put him down on there." I faintly heard Seth's voice over the roars of cheers and boos coming from the crowd and I was begining to lose conciousness. I felt my body being dragged over toward the cinder blocks and felt the cold concrete against my skin as I was laid onto it head first. I tried to fight against it, but my body was too weak to even put up a struggle.**_

 _ **I kept wishing and hoping that Roman was going to come barreling down the ramp and knock everyone down like a mad man but he never showed up. Why on today of all days did he have to take some time off? I thought miserably. Not that I didn't blame him or anything, I mean his daughter Joelle was sick, so he had to be home with her to help take care of her. Family was everything to Roman, and I knew that. At least he had a family. I had no one. The next thing I felt was a tremenous wave of sharp white hot pain that radiated from my skull throughout my entire body. It felt as if everything inside me had cracked and shattered. Every bone and every muscle felt dead and lifeless as a wave of darkness engulfed me as I passed out.**_

I heard my cell phone ring beside me causing me to snap my eyes open in shock and surprise as I answered it. "Hello?" I asked sleepily with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. "Dean, you need to down to the arena immediatly." It was Hunter WWE's CEO, and I let out a soft groan of annoyance. _What the hell does he want?_ "What is it?" I asked trying to keep the hostle tone of annoyance out of my voice. "It's an emergency." Hunter replied in a gruff voice. "It's about Renee." My heart skipped a beat in my chest as I shot forward in bed. "What?!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Was he lying? Was this another one of the Authority's tricks? I had to be sure. "I'll be right there." I said quickly hanging up.

After a minute or two of trying to proccess what I just heard, I scrolled through my contact list and hit Roman's number. "Hey it's me. Something's happen to Renee. Hunter just called and told me." I drew in a deep breath to keep myself calm as I rushed around my hotel trying to gather up my things and get dressed as I could hear Roman saying, "Don't worry man, I'm sure everything's cool. You know the Authority, their probably just trying to psych you out or something to try and hurt you." I wanted to believe him but there was something inside me that felt that something was really wrong.

"Is there anyway you can come and get me?" I asked after a moment of silence as I threw on a pair of jeans, a white tanktop, and black boots. I had just finished packing my suitcase when Roman finally replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can." I let out a sigh of relief and hang up then flopped down onto the bed with my mind reeling with questions without answers. _What the hell was going on? Was Roman right? Were the Authority really trying to psych me out to try and hurt me?_

It seemed like an enternity before I noticed Roman's car pull up next to the curb in front of me. I quickly threw my things into the back of the car and got in the passenger side next to him breathing heavy with panic. "Calm down man." Roman said gently as I felt a heavy hand clamp down on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay." "I hope your right." I replied shakily as I felt Roman put the car in gear as we sped off toward the Sacramento Sleep Train Arena Center.

As I felt the car's engine rumble beneath us, I laid back against the seat and closed my eyes while letting out a shaky breath. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of Renee as a fury of horrible thoughts ran through my already frantic mind. _What happened to her? Was she alright? What the hell was going on?_ I shook my head slightly trying to clear the thoughts from my head whild drawing in a deep calming breath and attempted to remain calm. Panicking and worrying wasn't going to do anyhting to help her. Especially if the Authority really did have something to do with this whole situation.

When the car finally came to a complete stop, my eyes snapped open and looked toward the sound of Roman's voice, "Come on man, we're here." I got out of the car and looked around casting my gaze ahead, I could see a fury of cars lit up with headlights from police, ambulances and fire department vehicles. "This doesn't look good." Roman said from beside me as he unloaded the last of our suitcases out from the car's trunk. I closed my eyes trying to will my heart rate to slow down. I just needed a minute to think, which wasn't an easy task to do with all the pounding going on inside my head. I heard footsteps approaching us, and opened my eyes to see none other then Hunter and Stephanie, followed by Seth Rollins, J&J and for some oddly enough reason, at least two or three police officers.

"What's going on?" Roman asked as they all stepped in front of us. "Mind if we ask you a few questions Mr. Ambrose?" One of the officers asked as I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Do you have any relations to Miss Young?" "Not in particular." I replied trying to keep the hint of suspiscion out of my voice. "She's my girlfriend." "Do you live together?" "No, we just work together for the WWE. She's a reporter and I'm a wrestler." "What's this all about anyway?" Roman asked stepping up to Hunter. "Is Renee okay, where is she?" "This isn't a matter of discussion with you Roman." Stephanie replied for her husband. "Is she okay?" Roman asked, this time turning to the police officers as they ignored him.

"When was the last time you saw Miss Young, Mr. Ambrose?" I shook my head trying to remember when it actually was the last time I had seen her. Then it hit me. It was on our last tour trip before heading to California, back in Providence Rhode Island. Although I didn't actually see her physically, I remember seeing her during the live event of WWE's Tough Enough, which she was hosting with Chris Jericho on Live TV. As I relayed the information to them, one of the police officers was jotting down everything onto a small notebook, while the other two were busy talking amongst themselves as though they could possibly suspect something.

"Is Renee okay?" I asked finally after a moment of silence as the two officers stopped talking as a paramedic now approached us. "I'm sorry," He said in a voice full of sorrow. "Her injuries were to great. I'm afraid she's gone." My heart sank at that point and it took everything I had inside to hold myself together. There was no way I was going to let them see any sign of weakness. "What do you mean gone?" I asked trying to keep the sorrow and concern out of my voice.

The two officers nodded to each other and walked up toward me. One of them held out a pair of silver handcuffs and walked around behind me. "Dean Ambrose, your under arresst for suspiscion in the death of Miss Ranee Grace Young." One of the officers stated as the one behind me proceeded to handcuff me. "Hey, you can't do that!" Roman called out trying to stop them, but Hunter intervened. "Let the officers do their job Roman." I couldn't believe this whole shit was happening. How could they even think of suspecting me in something like this? I didn't do it. There was no way I could've done it.

I looked back at Roman with a look of sympathy which only shifted to anger, as I caught a glance at all the members of the Authority, as the Officers placed me inside the back of the cruzer. I let out a deep unnerving sigh as the sirens went off and the cruzer pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the arena. _This can't be happening._ I thought trying not to panic. _Could Renee actually be dead? If so, why would somebody balme me for the murder?_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What really happened? Could Dean actually be guilty of a crime he didn't commit? Stay tuned to find out more details on the next chapter. Chapter 2 will be coming soon, so if your a Dean Ambrose Fan, then please leave a lot of reveiws if you would like to see what happens next.**


	2. Guilty Till Proven Innocent

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be my first ever story on Dean Ambrose I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Retaliation -** "Dean, you need to down to the arena immediatly." It was Hunter WWE's CEO, and I let out a soft groan of annoyance. _What the hell does he want?_ "What is it?" I asked trying to keep the hostle tone of annoyance out of my voice. "It's an emergency." Hunter replied in a gruff voice. "It's about Renee."

. "Mind if we ask you a few questions Mr. Ambrose?" One of the officers asked as I shrugged my shoulders in response. "Do you have any relations to Miss Young?" "Not in particular." I replied trying to keep the hint of suspiscion out of my voice. "She's my girlfriend." "Do you live together?" "No, we just work together for the WWE. She's a reporter and I'm a wrestler." "What's this all about anyway?" Roman asked stepping up to Hunter. "Is Renee okay, where is she?" "This isn't a matter of discussion with you Roman." Stephanie replied for her husband. "Is she okay?" Roman asked, this time turning to the police officers as they ignored him.

"I'm sorry," He said in a voice full of sorrow. "Her injuries were to great. I'm afraid she's gone." My heart sank at that point and it took everything I had inside to hold myself together. There was no way I was going to let them see any sign of weakness. "What do you mean gone?" I asked trying to keep the sorrow and concern out of my voice.

The two officers nodded to each other and walked up toward me. One of them held out a pair of silver handcuffs and walked around behind me. "Dean Ambrose, your under arresst for suspiscion in the death of Miss Ranee Grace Young." One of the officers stated as the one behind me proceeded to handcuff me. "Hey, you can't do that!" Roman called out trying to stop them, but Hunter intervened. "Let the officers do their job Roman." I couldn't believe this whole shit was happening. How could they even think of suspecting me in something like this? I didn't do it. There was no way I could've done it.

I looked back at Roman with a look of sympathy which only shifted to anger, as I caught a glance at all the members of the Authority, as the Officers placed me inside the back of the cruzer. I let out a deep unnerving sigh as the sirens went off and the cruzer pulled out of the parking lot and drove away from the arena. _This can't be happening._ I thought trying not to panic. _Could Renee actually be dead? If so, why would somebody blame me for the muder?_

Now...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Guilty Till Proven Innocent**

 **{Dean's POV}**

I heaved a deep sigh as I sat there waiting in the small room, and it took everything I had within me to sit still and not move a muscle. Being in small spaces really got me panicky. It was one of the few things I was afraid of, not that I actually would admit that to anyone. The only person who knew that about me was Roman, and Seth not that I would trust him with anything anymore since he betrayed us that is.

Truth was that, I was never really that close with Seth to begin with, even when the three of us were part of the Shield together, he always seemed to have a game plan of his own, so it was really a pain in the ass when he stabbed Roman and I in the back that night on Raw a year ago, but overtime it began to make more and more of a sense. He never really cared about us in the first place at all, and now that he was with the Authority, who knew what was going to happen next?

"Dean?" I shook my head to clear away the thoughts of Rollins as they tumbled through my brain like a dryer on a spin cycle, and turned to see Triple H and Stephanie walking in, and of course the sumbag himself not that far behind with a big cocky grin on his face. I stifled a growl and managed to sit still, while fighting against the overwhelming urge to beat him senseless. After everything he put Roman and I through, fighting against the temptation was hard as hell.

"Dean, there's something we have to tell you." Hunter said gently as he pulled up a seat at the table across from me. "Oh, like you want to tell me why the hell is it that I aressted for, huh?" I said trying to keep the tone of anger out of my voice, which wasn't exactly working. "I didn't do it. There's no way in hell I could've killed Ranee, why would anyone on earth actually think that I would?"

"Dean, just calm down and hear us please." Stephanie said gently as I managed to stifle back another growl of anger. "The reason they aressted you, is because, they found traces of your DNA on her body." Hunter said slowly. I blinked my eyes in confusion and just stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" I asked as my mind started to turn like a hamster running on a wheel. "That's insane! I wasn't anywhere near her when she was murdered!" "DNA doesn't lie." Stephanie said as she narrowed her eyes toward me. "I was framed!" I suddenly yelled out. "I'm telling you guys I didn't kill Ranee!"

"Dean, nobody can actually replicate someone else's DNA to frame them." Seth said shaking his head. "It's nearly impossible." I ran my hands through my hair and drew in a deep breath trying to keep myself calm, which wasn't exactly working. Everything in me was just screaming to beat the hell out of Seth right here and now. "Dean, I'm sorry but until this matter is resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to suspend your contract from WWE." Hunter said as he looked at his wife and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled out finally leaping out the chair in frustration. "You can't do this!" "We can and we just did." Stephanie said as the tone in her voice suddenly changed from gentle to stern. "You want to really test us Mr. Ambrose? because we just terminate your contract right here and now."

I was about to respond, when I caught sight of a guard with icy blue eyes and greying brown hair. "Everything alright in here?" He asked poking his head into the doorway of the room. "No problems here." Seth reported. "Everything's all good." The guard nodded and bowed out of the doorway and stepped back into the hallway to make his rounds.

"I hope your ready to say your prayers Ambrose, cause there's no way in hell your getting yourself out of this sticky situation." Seth chuckled and that's when I finally lost it and took a few swings at him, but even as I attempted to do so, I suddenly found myself being pulled back by at least two middle-aged guards. One with black hair and the other with red hair. I struggled against the weight of the guards as one of them suddenly pulled out a needled syringe full of clear liquid and injected it into the back of my neck.

A second of sharp pain shot through my whole body as everything around began to blurry and my muscle's began to feel dead and lifeless. "Guess your right where you belong Dean," I faintly heard Seth say as I tried to fight against the urge not to pass out. "Guilty till proven innocent Ambrose. Guilty till proven innocent." That was the last thing I heard as a wave of darkness now swallowed me, and all I could think about now was, _How could this have happened? Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Dean! Will he be able to get himself out this situation? Will he find out who really is responsible for Ranee's murder? Stay tuned to find out more. The next chapter, will feature my own ideas based around Dean's past so be on the lookout for that one. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. If your an Ambrose Fan like me, then please leave lots of positive reviews! **


	3. Haunting Memories

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be my first ever story on Dean Ambrose I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's note: This chapter will be Dean's memories of his childhood, and the loss of his older sister Rachel (My OC) More of Dean's past will continue to be revealed later on in more chapters)**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Retaliation -** "The reason they aressted you, is because, they found traces of your DNA on her body." Hunter said slowly. I blinked my eyes in confusion and just stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" I asked as my mind started to turn like a hamster running on a wheel. "That's insane! I wasn't anywhere near her when she was murdered!" "DNA doesn't lie." Stephanie said as she narrowed her eyes toward me. "I was framed!" I suddenly yelled out. "I'm telling you guys I didn't kill Ranee!"

"Dean, I'm sorry but until this matter is resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to suspend your contract from WWE." Hunter said as he looked at his wife and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled out finally leaping out the chair in frustration. "You can't do this!" "We can and we just did." Stephanie said as the tone in her voice suddenly changed from gentle to stern. "You want to really test us Mr. Ambrose? because we just terminate your contract right here and now."

"I hope your ready to say your prayers Ambrose, cause there's no way in hell your getting yourself out of this sticky situation." Seth chuckled and that's when I finally lost it and took a few swings at him, but even as I attempted to do so, I suddenly found myself being pulled back by at least two guards. One with black hair and the other with red hair. I struggled against the weight of the guards as one of them suddenly pulled out a needled syrenge full of clear liquid and injected it into the back of my neck.

A second of sharp pain shot through my whole body as everything around began to blurry and my muscle's began to feel dead and lifeless. "Guess your right where you belong Dean," I faintly heard Seth say as I tried to fight against the urge not to pass out. "Guilty till proven innocent Ambrose. Guilty till proven innocent." That was the last thing I heard as a wave of darkness now swallowed me, and all I could think about now was, _How could this have happened? Where did it all go wrong?_

NOW...

 **Chapter 3 -Haunting Memories**

 **{Dean's POV}**

My eyes began to flutter open as I willed them to stay shut. I didn't want to wake up. All I wanted to do was find a way to escape this hellish reality, much like how I've always wished I could since I was kid, when everything in my life changed, and the one person who was always there for me was murdered. Murdered right in front of me, and I was powerless to stop it. My older sister Rachel. There's a reason I got my WWe Nickname the Lunatic Fringe, and it's a reason I never told anyone. Not even my Shield brothers Roman or Seth.

It was a reason consumed with a memory so horrifying to mention, and as I could hear sounds of clanking metal, shouting from other people, and heavy sounds of metal doors sliding shut, The memory of my sister's death now filled my weary brain. The memory was still fresh in my mind as if the murder had actually happened yesterday, and I rememberd every excruciating painful detail. 

* * *

_**Rachel and I were living with our mother in a public housing place on the east side of Cininnati in a violent neighborhood filled with many gangs, drugs, and a bunch of other shit. Most of the time we managed to avoid all the drama and violence of the neighborhood, but the one thing we couldn't avoid was the drama and violence of our family, and the wrath of our abusive father. I remembered all the beatings and lashings he would give me when I had to go and stay with him on the weekends when my mother couldn't take care of me, and it was one of the many times that Rachel and I weren't together.**_

 _ **The last time Rachel and I ever saw each other was on January 23rd 1991, when dad finally drove me back home with cuts and bruises laced all across my entire body. "Dean, what happened to you?" Rachel's voice was full of deep concern as she and mom came outside to greet us. Mom took one look at me and shook her head as she turned to dad and asked, "What happened now?" "It's not my fault the boy's clumsy and can't defend himself." Dad replied in a drunken voice.**_

 _ **I rembered the look in Rachel's hazel eyes shifting angrily as she looked up at him. "You did this to him? He's just a kid!" I remembered hearing the sounds of the wisky bottle dad had been holding in his hand on the ride home hitting the side of the house with a shattering crash, and I could only watch in horror as dad grabbed Rachel violently by the arm and growled in a deep voice, "You dare to raise your voice at me little missy? Now your going to get it."**_

 _ **"Leave her alone!" Even though I was only six years old at the time, I wasn't just going to stand by and watch my big sister be harmed. I remembered standing my ground as dad's forest green eyes now turned toward me and said, "What the hell did you just say to me you little piece of shit?" "Dean, run." Rachel cried out in terror as dad let go of her and now began advancing toward me.**_

 _ **"Guess you still need a lesson in respect kid." Dad said as he raised his hand and the next thing I felt was a wave of pain shooting through me as I fell to the ground. "Stop it!" I heard Rachel yell out angrily. "Leave my little brother alone!" The next thing I heard was a sound to this day I will never forget. The shrill sound of my twelve year old sister screaming in agony, and her hazel eyes widdening in complete and utter terror. The next thing I felt was a wave of pain shooting through my body as I yelled out, "Stop!" My vision soon began to waver as a wave of darkness engulfed me.**_

* * *

"Dean? Dean? Wake up man!" The memory suddenly began to fade as I faintly heard the sound of someone's voice calling my name, and at that point I could feel my body trembling and I began to breathe hard. My chest pounded wildly in my chest as a vision of my father filled my mind. I snapped my eyes open like a rocket, and I soon found myself gasping for breath. Damn panic attacks. I thought struggling to hold myself together.

"whoa, whoa Dean." I looked up and saw Roman looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Easy man, it's me calm down. Your okay now. I've got you." I felt Roman's hand gently grab ahold of me as he helped me sit up and I tried to calm down but the panic attack wouldn't leave me, and neither would the vision of my father. "Easy man," Roman said gently. "Just breathe."

I looked around the room as it felt lke everything was closing in on me, and the panic attack began to grow worse. "Dean, it's okay it's just me Roman. You need to calm down arlight? just breathe. There's no one else but me okay brother?" Once the word 'brother' reached my ears, it was then and only then that the panic attack began to receed and my breathing began to slow back to a normal pace. After a moment of silence between us Roman asked, "You okay now?" I wanted to answer no, and I shook my head in response.

"You think I did this too?" I asked finally after another moment of silence while drawing in a deep breath. "Killed Renee? no way." Roman said claping me on my shoulder. "Just because everyone else may think that, but I don't Dean. Your not alone, and you never will be. No matter what happens between us, and whatever the hell the Authority puts us through, we wil always be brothers." Roman and I looked at each other at this point as we gave each other a brotherly hug and I replied, "Thanks Roman. It means a lot knowing that you got my back." "Anytime Dean." 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Aww! Poor Dean! What a totally messed up situation he was in as a kid, to think he lost his sister like that is so not cool, but that brotherly moment between him and Roman was totally sweet! Good thing that the Shield is back and the Authority is going to regret messing with them. **


	4. Fear

**I do not own WWE the Wrestlers, the Diva's or their families, all I own is the plot and the story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you would like to see more. This will be my first ever story on Dean Ambrose I hope to do it Justice for all those who love WWE as much as I do. Now then on with the story...**

 **Author's note: This chapter will be centered more around Dean's memories of his childhood, and the loss of his older sister Rachel (My OC) More of Dean's past will continue to be revealed later on in more chapters)**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Retaliation -** There's a reason I got my WWe Nickname the Lunatic Fringe, and it's a reason I never told anyone.

 _ **Most of the time we managed to avoid all the drama and violence of the neighborhood, but the one thing we couldn't avoid was the drama and violence of our family, and the wrath of our abusive father.**_

 _ **Dean, what happened to you?" Rachel's voice was full of deep concern as she and mom came outside to greet us. Mom took one look at me and shook her head as she turned to dad and asked, "What happened now?" "It's not my fault the boy's clumsy and can't defend himself." Dad replied in a drunken voice.**_

 _ **I remembered the look in Rachel's hazel eyes shifting angrily as she looked up at him. "You did this to him? He's just a kid!"**_

 _ **"Leave her alone!" Even though I was only six years old at the time, I wasn't just going to stand by and watch my big sister be harmed. I remembered standing my ground as dad's forest green eyes now turned toward me and said, "What the hell did you just say to me you little piece of shit?" "Dean, run." Rachel cried out in terror as dad let go of her and now began advancing toward me.**_

 _ **"Guess you still need a lesson in respect kid." Dad said as he raised his hand and the next thing I felt was a wave of pain shooting through me as I fell to the ground. "Stop it!" I heard Rachel yell out angrily. "Leave my little brother alone!" The next thing I heard was a sound to this day I will never forget. The shrill sound of my twelve year old sister screaming in agony, and her hazel eyes widening in complete and utter terror. The next thing I felt was a wave of pain shooting through my body as I yelled out, "Stop!"**_

"whoa, whoa Dean." I looked up and saw Roman looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Easy man, it's me calm down. Your okay now. I've got you." I felt Roman's hand gently grab ahold of me as he helped me sit up and I tried to calm down but the panic attack wouldn't leave me, and neither would the vision of my father. "Easy man," Roman said gently. "Just breathe."

I looked around the room as it felt like everything was closing in on me, and the panic attack began to grow worse. "Dean, it's okay it's just me Roman. You need to calm down alright? just breathe. There's no one else but me okay brother?"

"You think I did this too?" I asked finally after another moment of silence while drawing in a deep breath. "Killed Renee? no way." Roman said claping me on my shoulder. "Just because everyone else may think that, but I don't Dean. Your not alone, and you never will be. No matter what happens between us, and whatever the hell the Authority puts us through, we will always be brothers." Roman and I looked at each other at this point as we gave each other a brotherly hug and I replied, "Thanks Roman. It means a lot knowing that you got my back." "Anytime Dean."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -Fear**

 **{Dean's POV}**

After Roman and I parted ways I drew in a deep breath as I was now being led down the hall past several prison cells by two security guards. "So what exactly is it that you plan on doing to me?" I asked. "Hurting me because your following Hunter and Stephanie's rules?" "That's none of your business." The guard behind me said in a deep gruff voice. I tried to look over my shoulder him, but I felt a stab of pain shoot in my back causing me to flinch. "Keep it moving." The guard replied. I sighed deeply and did what I was told as visions of Rachel filled my head. _I swear when I get out of here, Seth isn't the only asshole who's going to feel my wrath._ I thought as a tiny spark of anger surged through me.

Suddenly everything around me began to dim and darken as I looked at the flickering lights above me. "Looks like the lights in here aren't doing so well." I said. "Looks like they might need some replacing or something." They both ignored me and a creepy surge of uneasiness now began to fill up inside me like a river of icy water. _Keep calm Dean._ I silently told myself. _It's all just to scare you and allow you to show weakness. Just stay calm._

The two guards ignored me as they continued to lead me down the hallway as small particles of dust and grime filled the air around us. Suddenly loud rumbling began to fill around us like an earthquake causing the lights overhead to start flickering. "Oh shit." I breathed as my voice began to shake in terror. The rumbling began to grow louder and louder until I now caught sight of a tall very large silhouette shrouded in darkness due to the power flickering.

I heard the two guards behind me scream in terror as I felt a strong muscular hand grab me around my throat. As I struggled against the unknown figure's grip all I could see now was a pair of glowing intense blue eyes staring back at me. "Don't worry little pig," I heard the figure say in a gruff voice which sent shivers of fear down my spine. "It'll only hurt for a second." As I struggled to breathe against the figure's hold, which I now realized was a guy, a sharp stab of pain pierce my neck and everything around me went black.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I know it's been a long time since the last chapter, and I know this chapter is short but...WOW! OMG! Talk about intense! Poor Dean! Wonder what's going to happen now? Oh and in case you were wondering the big guy that's in the story that attacks Dean and calls him "little pig", you will probabbly guess is from an idea I got from watching Outlast on Youtube. It gave me some very interesting ideas so if you want me to keep going with this story, please let me know, and I will keep bringing it back. Also let me know if you want me to continue the story with just Dean's Point of View, or if you want me to mybe do a chapter in Roman's or maybe split up in betwwen them where half the chapter's in Dean's and the other half's in Roman's. Be on the lookout for Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed and as always Please Review! **


End file.
